Promise
by MaraudersAtHeart
Summary: Lily gets herself worked up about James wanting to break up with her and she's too scared to walk up to him. What if he really did break up with her? What if he was sick of her? What if he finally got her and didn't even really want her? - James has been planning on this day since they got together, but is it really what Lily had in mind? Is he really that heartless? Jily one-shot
1. He Just Does Not Do Shy

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Marauders, or the world of Harry Potter. The Beautiful J K Rowling does. _

_**Author's Note: I've put it up in at least three chapters. It was meant to be a one-shot. But knowing me...I made it too long for that. Hope you guys like it. It barley grasps how they actually got together though...sorry for that. You guys will have to wait for the next chapter or so, But They're written so it will be between the next days you get it. Hope you guys liked this first chapter. Reviews Please! **_

**I Promise You This**

**Chapter 1: **He Just Does Not _Do_ Shy

"Lily! Over here!" James is waving at me to come over there. What's going on? He's been ignoring me for the past few weeks, when we got together he was all excited when I finally said yes...and then nervous on our first date...

"_Oi, Evans!" I groan and roll my eyes, 'here we go again' I think to myself bitterly. What's this? Where's Black? Potter running towards me and Alice beside me is giggling? But the funniest thing is Black has been missing all day? _

_Probably in some broom closet; snogging some random girl. _

"_Look, there's the Prince you asked for." Alice whispers to me form the seat beside me. I roll my eyes, "He's not exactly...The Prince I have asked for, quite the opposite." I whisper back to her. But she's giggling anyway. "Whatever you say, he's right there. Take him before it's too late." _

_But after that she shuts her book and stands up; excusing herself before leaving. I force myself to look in Potter's direction. _

"_Evans." He says breathlessly. I notice that he's finally out of breath and is now standing in front of me; breathless and looking quite hot. I shake my head, what? Did I just call Potter _hot_? _

_He's just standing silently. He's staring exactly at me. "Yes?" I ask him but he does not reply. That's when I notice how red he is. Is t the run he took? But no, he has stopped breathing heavily and he's actually red. Is James Potter _blushing_? _

"_Lily, Erm." By now everyone has turned their attention. I was quite happy sitting in the grass, away from the noise. "W-Will You, Uh..." I look around a bit shyly and realise every single eye is on us and girls are; giggling, glaring, smiling, and whispering; "Look, Potter, Watch." _

_It's not a normal day in the Main Yard at Hogwarts. The Head Boy has gone silent and is going redder by the minute. It's definitely not a normal day. _

"_Yes?" I ask getting impatient. Why is he being so slow? "Get to the point." "Well..." "Yes?" "Lily...Will you..." I gesture for him to continue. He's so slow, he keeps pausing. "Lily, will you, uh, could you. Maybe, go on...on a date w-with m-m-me?" _

_I look at him; is he for real? He's never asked me like _that_ before. He's always so...confident and rather arrogant about it. But not today; He's shy and all nervous. He's still a crimson colour. _

_I think about it, and I mean really think about it. What is there to lose? He's cute? He's died down since last year; he's more mature now since he's been head boy for the last month? Why not? _

"_Sure." I smile at him, that's when I realise half the population of Hogwarts are still there and are staring at us in awe. Some awes here and there. A few girls are glaring others giggling and a few pointing at us._

_It's my turn to go red._

"_E-Exc-cuse me?" I look back at Potter. "That's a yes James." His eyes are wide and if it was even possible he's redder and he's smiling like an idiot. "Really?" He's lost his stutter, that's a good sign. _

"_Thanks Lily, Maybe the Three Broom Sticks on Saturday?" "Eleven?" I help him out and he nods with a smile that melts my heart. He looked really happy. He turns and leaves with the same smile. It's like everything was answered the moment I agreed._

After that he always smiled and tried to do everything with me. He really was a protective boyfriend. He'd get jealous sometimes. But not much, he trusted me and I trusted him with my life.

But these last few weeks he's been distant and away for a little while and he's always either whispering to Remus or Sirius, both, or he's actually nowhere to be found.

I'm worried now; Am I not good enough anymore? Now that he has me, there's no need for me anymore? He finally has me, but does he still want me? Was I nothing to him this whole time?

What about that time he bought me that birthday gift? That one...the one I so loved...He even signed it...

"_Why are you so jumpy today James?" I asked groggily. I'm still waking up and I'm seated in our usual spot on the Gryffindor Table looking at a completely awake James Potter as he grins at me. "What day is it today?" I raise my eyebrow at him, as if saying 'what the bloody hell are you talking about?' _

_He rolls his eyes at me. "Don't roll your eyes at me. Answer the question." I scold him even if I'm half asleep I can still see him. _

_He looks at me like I have forgotten that we're together or something. Before he realises I'm not fully awake yet and he has to tell me._

"_It's your birthday love." My eyes start to water at his whisper. "Why are you crying? Was the gift to much? Am I a horrible boyfriend?" I shake my head at him. "No! I can't believe you remembered? Or even knew." "Lily-Pad, I've always known." I smile at him and throw my arms around him; it's kind of sloppy due to being still half asleep._

_But that just makes me smile at him more, he does not care if I just poked him in the eye or not. Oh god! "Are you okay?" He nods with a lopsided smile. "I'll be fine love. Open it." He said pushing the regular sized box towards me. _

_I look back at him after analysing it. "Why'd you buy me something, I'm not worth it." "Are you kidding? You're more than worth it." He sends me a warm smile but I roll my eyes with a playful smile. "Alright, Whatever you say Potter."_

_He looked genially hurt, either it was the sarcasm in my voice of the part I called him by his last name. Or it could have been both. _

"_Fine, I'll take the card first." I smile at him and reach my hand out for the card he has in his left hand. "Yes my dear you certainly can." He has that dreamy voice on. He hands me the card with a sweet smile, as I open it though it becomes a shy one. _

_I read it with a smile before my face falls. "What is it? Is it too much?" He's always the guy to panic when he thinks he's done something wrong or over the top. I shake my head at him again though, "It's not." I show him the card where at the bottom it says. _

'_I Love you with all my heart' but I smiled at the way he wrote 'James'. I look up at him again and he shrugs while turning crimson. "Um...Yeah, If it's too soon, than forget I even said it." He shifts uncomfortably and I place my hand on his shoulder._

_He has his head away from me but I turn it to look back at me. "No, it's never too early. I love you too." I place a kiss to his lips softly. _

That was the best birthday I have ever really had. Even if that was only a couple of months ago it feels like it was yesterday. That one memory is burned into my mind, yet I like it that way. I never want to lose it, or James.

I can't lose him; I thought that he did love me? What if he doesn't? What if this was all a lie? How can I be so stupid? Listening to him and ignoring the warnings from my best friends? Alice was the one who said it would work out, but Hestia didn't? Neither did some of the rest.

_**Reviews. ;)** _


	2. Not In Arms Reach

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Marauders, or the world of Harry Potter. The Beautiful J K Rowling does. _

**Author's Note: **_**I figured you could have two chapters tonight, just because I'm so excited about this story. I do hope you like it. :) Reviews! Please! Sorry for it being short but the next is reasonable size.**_

**I Promise You This**

**Chapter 2: **Not In Arms Reach

What am I going to do? I remember telling them (As In Marlene and Hestia) off for the warnings that weren't needed...

"_Lily, why do you trust that jerk?" It was Hestia who had said so. I groan and roll my eyes at her. "I've only been on three dates with him and you are already deciding he's a bad guy?" _

"_Exactly three dates, not enough time to know him." She huffs at me. "I've known him; we have, since we were eleven. Isn't that enough?" "No." She's huffing again, if me rolling my eyes is not enough to say 'I'm not listening'_

_Then she better understand._

"_Look at all the things he's done. To you, to Snape." I cringe at the mention of my ex-bestfriend. "For one, I don't care about Sev, and I don't care about the things he's done, James is a good guy. I really like him. Can't you just be happy for me? For once IN YOUR LIFE!" I began to shout at Hestia mid-sentence. _

"_I DON'T CARE! I REALLY LIKE HIM! CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY FOR ME! WHY CAN'T YOU? WHAT IS IT REALLY?" I shout at her again just in time to see her stumble backwards. _

_She inhales deeply. "Because." She huffs again and turns on her heels leaving. "What? Can't handle being told you aren't right? For once, you are not!" I shout at her and she stops and turns to look at me. _

"_I warned you." She said in a dangerously low voice. "I warned you." She repeats. "He's a bad guy, you have been warned. Stay away from him. You've turned out like all the rest. The girls who would do anything for Potter. But you know what? I don't like the new you, what happen to my Lily?" _

_Silence fills eth air before she says her last sentence; "The Lily who hated James Potter." I could tell she wanted add 'and not the one who loves him' but she didn't._

_I could no longer take it; I turned on my heels and ran straight out of the Common Room. _

I look back at James who seems impatient, he's gesturing me to come. I don't think I want to though...

"Lils? The train will leave without us!" I roll my eyes. Though I forgot, he asked me to stay with him during Christmas. Hang on, he asked _me_? No one else?

Maybe he isn't cheating on me? Or he is, and just wanted to hide it a lot better than before? I don't get it though; here I am standing here; questioning his love for me, his trust, and loyalty/faith. I've never questioned anything like it before. I'm always the girl too trust easily and not question their trust.

As I look around; everyone is getting on the train. Or so I'm thinking, Sirius and Remus share a smile and look at me with a warm and comforting one and then lock eyes with James. I inhale deeply at the thought of them mouthing 'tell her the truth' but when I look they're grinning and gesturing.

But by the time I look back at James, Sirius and Remus are gesturing to him. Everyone has stopped to watch a slow and hesitant James Potter.

"Lily." That's when I realise he is in front of me, yet not in arms reach. He's put space between us. I frown at the thought. He's breaking up with me; he asked everyone to get on the train so that no one sees it.

"Lily." He calls my attention back to him and he's pulling out something from his pocket. Maybe a break up speech; an original one, "Lily, I still remember the day I met you."

"It was a sunny afternoon and you had come into our compartment..." I just know he's about to break up with me.

**Author's Note:** _**There is one chapter left. So I'll have it up tomorrow night. **_


	3. A Prince In Disguise

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Marauders, or the world of Harry Potter. The Beautiful J K Rowling does. _

**I Promise You This**

**Chapter 3:** A Prince In Disguise

"_The way you looked so confident. I had stopped laughing at the joke Padfoot had told. You took my breath away when I first laid eyes on you. I knew I'd never forget the way your red hair spirals down your neck to land perfectly on your shoulder. I knew the moment your eyes landed on me the memory and your look right there would forever be etched in my mind. Your emerald Green eyes shorn with the light perfectly._

_I knew I'd never forget that amazing smile you sent my way. My heart sped up right there. I never believed in love at first sight. I would hear Muggles go on and on about it. The Muggle shows, but you know what. I finally believe them. Because it's happened to me. _

_The way you always look so confident when you walk, the way you talk; you're always logical. You always think of every possibility. You always think about the consequences. You never take risks. _

_But I remember that one night when I told you to just let go. Do something you'd never really do. I got you to skinny dip with me. The way you undressed yourself hesitantly the way you stared at the Black Lake like it was the plague. (_Some people giggled at the Skinny dipping bit. Some whispered about eth rhyming.)

_I remember the many times I've asked you out. The many things I tried. First year I showed off. Remember that first flying lesson? That time I got on my broom without telling Madam Hooch. I just got on the broom and flew pretty high. Then of course that failed; I fell and broke my arm. " _I laughed a long with him at that before he continued. Everyone had laughed.

"_I remember Second Year; I showed you I could perform a Third Year Charm. Oh how badly that time failed. This was before I found that looking cool to you seemed to only make you either laugh, grumble or mutter under your breath 'He's an idiot.'" _

I nod a bit with a chuckle as he chuckles too.

"_And in third Year I found it would get me somewhere if I became the coolest kid in school. Then I began to ask you out. Just to mess with you; but you know what. I must have been dense. I'm telling you." _He stops again to laugh.

"_But I also remember that Love Potion I put in your pumpkin juice. I didn't know what happened. Love Potions are bound to always work. Yet, I knew deep down that you weren't that easy. Hell, everyone knew." _

"_Then in Fourth Year; the year I really had been trying to get your attention more and more every day. This was the year I had tried to show you I was different. This was the year I found you liked Snape a lot more than me. I know I had called him names before Fourth year. But I remember this year as at the worst._

_I had started to really bully him; I did not know the consequences of this. It did not bring me closer to you. Or show you how bad he is. I wasn't getting my point across. I was only getting pushed further away from you. I know I bullied him in Third Year as well. But this was the year I remember really doing something horrid. I don't know if he told you..._

_But, I kind of...well...Let's just say it was one nasty Prank. I'll never forget it and neither will he. But this wasn't the year I worked anything out. It was Fifth Year." _I look at him raising my eyebrow.

"Are you going to go through the years?" "Yes, don't interrupt love." I nod and shrug at his scolding but he does not notice and just continues.

"_As I was saying; it was fifth year when I understood a lot more. My best friend had tried to hide something major from me. I understood why now. It was his father; everything. It was everything. And no I aint talkin' 'bout Sirius. _

_But then again, Sirius is just a pain in the arse." _You could hear Sirius complaining about the insult.

"_Sirius and I teamed up to fix things; but the solution we came up with was shut down. But we still did it in secrecy. Okay, that was bad on our part. But we love 'im and this is the way we wanted to do it. That's when I realised I had to be more...Romantic. Romantic gets the girls. Remus said that I was loyal and that was something that was need in a guy girls wanted. So I tried to be like those guys on Muggle shows._

_That Attempt was hilarious though; I knew it was wrong, but Sirius said it would work. Okay, kidnapping you is wrong. But the way you squirmed was hilarious." _He paused to laugh.

"_I think Sixth Year was just as hilarious; remember that poem? 'If I stop pranking Snape, Can we snog tonight?' I remember that poem like I wrote it only moments ago, but you never seemed to like my attempts you shrugged and said like you were bored; "At least it rhymes." _

_You did not know how much that cut. I was determined now, more than ever. You ask the boys, what I can't have, I always want more. But When I'm dead set on something, I have to have it or nothing else is enough." _A Few sniggers from the Slytherins. The ones who bothered to stay and listen and some left after that.

"_And this year I really stepped up the bar; yet it was still not enough. I looked at you and only talked to you when spoken to. I wanted to be civil and try a "normal" approach. I don't know, The Muggle Way; Talk to you like a normal person, get to know you, make you smile and virtually anything that would get me to be your friend._

_I was quite happy when I made Head Boy; another reason to speak to you, and now that I think about it. It actually got me _somewhere_. I was happy when I finally was the one to make you smile. _

_I remember that it was just a simple joke..._

_You had been sitting cross-legged on the grass right beside the Black Lake. You had still been a little wary as to trust me. Wondering; will he be a good Head Boy? Is he just playing around? He's probably going to just make it into a big joke. He's not respecting anything, bet ya. _

_You had been holding up your Potions Book. I smiled at you, it could have been the way the light form the sun reflected on your hair beautifully, or the way your Green eyes shined. Maybe it was the way you looked so at peace when you were reading?_

_I don't really know, but I came up with a joke about the Giant Squid and your words in Fifth Year. But you smiled amused at it. _

_I guess that was perfection right there. Your beautiful smile. Heart sped up with that smile; I knew I loved you more by that second. _

_Here I stand telling you off the many things I did to get you to see. But it wasn't until at least Fifth Year that I realised my love for you. It stood out with everything I did. The way I'd always find a way to change the subject to you. _

_I knew that Year I had a lot more things to worry about You, School Work, I had to find a way to make sure no one knew what I did for a friend behind closed doors. But that did not matter; you never once asked me what I do when I'm not attached to you._

_I thank you for not being nosy; just believe me when I say: I Love You. That you are all that I asked for. I know I'm not the Prince you asked for. And Yes, Alice Told me. I'm no Prince, but I'll sure protect you like one._

_I Promise You This; I'll protect you in this upcoming war, I'll protect you forever. I won't stop protecting you until I literally can't! I'll do anything for you, I realise that I have stuffed up in the past. But I'll be here for you when you need me, just call on me, I'll be right here._

_I promise to be the Prince you never had. _

So my only wish is; Will You Marry Me?"

**Author's Note: **_**This is the end, but I hope you liked it. Reviews! Please. :) **_


End file.
